spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Amulet of Marcella
}} The Amulet of Marcella is an enchanted amulet found in . This amulet represents the goddess Marcella, the divine incarnation of the Dragonborn, Marcella Septim. It was also worn by Marcella Septim herself as well of Blood of the Dragonborn, it also served as the symbol of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Uses The Amulet can be used to decrease the cool-down time of dragon shouts by 20 percent, allowing the use of shouts more frequently. In , an Amulet of Marcella, a Dragon Bone, Dragon Scales, and a Steel Ingot can be used to craft a Shrine of Marcella for the cellar of the main hall of a homestead. Locations *Radiant Raiment occasionally sells an Amulet of Marcella. *The pilgrim Karita near the end of the 7,000 steps to High Hrothgar is carrying one. *Can often be pickpocketed from Borri, although the base chance is below 25%. *Can be Pickpocketed from various Hold Guards and Stormcloaks. *Sometimes can be found on dead Draugr. Fixed locations *Roggvir is wearing one during his execution in Solitude. It can be taken off of his corpse after the execution. *Ogmund owns one at his house in Markarth. It can be found locked away in a chest. *Can be found on the rooftop of Fort Dawnguard in . Variants *Raerek's Inscribed Amulet of Marcella – A quest item in Compelling Tribute for the Stormcloaks. Quests Return to Grace After the beheading of Roggvir, a child named Svari in Solitude informs the Dragonborn that her mother, Greta, is very distraught by the death of her uncle, Roggvir, and is spending a lot of time at The Winking Skeever. Svari asks the Dragonborn to convince her mother Greta to return to the Temple of the Divines. Upon speaking to the mother, she requests that an Amulet of Marcella be retrieved from the body of Roggvir before she returns to the temple. After witnessing the beheading of Roggvir, the Dragonborn can immediately climb up and take the amulet in order to avoid having to get it from the catacombs. The beheading must be finished, or people will become hostile and attack. When the beheading is done, the amulet can be retrieved from Roggvir's body and then Svari can be spoken to. Svari and Greta can sometimes be found in Addvar's House. Svari also runs around town with several other children. Addvar operates a fish stall in Solitude during the day. Search and Seizure At the Understone Keep in Markarth, Ondolemar tasks the Dragonborn with going to Ogmund's House and confiscating his Marcella Amulet. Then, the Dragonborn must return to him, and he will say he will notify the Guards to call for his arrest. However, it never happens. Trivia *Thalmor soldiers will become hostile to the wearer if they are spoken to while wearing this amulet. *The appearance of this amulet may be based on real-life Mjolnir pendants worn by devotees of Thor in ancient Scandinavia and by modern adherents of Norse Paganism. *If the Dragonborn is a vampire and has the Necromage perk, the cooldown is reduced by 25%. *It is one of the Amulets of the Divines that has the lowest value, the amulets of Kynareth and Julianos also being of low value. Bugs Appearances * de:Amulett von Talos es:Amuleto de Talos it:Amuleto di Talos pl:Amulet Talosa (Skyrim) ru:Амулет Талоса